I Hate my Life
by Zaikia
Summary: Dai Hideyo's life completely turned around when a Soul Reaper from the Bleach dimension gave her his abilities. Now she is under the protection and watch of the Gotei 13, not to mention a certain powerful Division Captain is now her bodyguard! "WHAT THE
1. Chapter 1

**I Hate my Life**

**Summary: **Dai Hideyo's life completely turned around when a Soul Reaper from the Bleach dimension gave her his abilities. Now she is under the protection and watch of the Gotei 13, not to mention a certain powerful Division Captain is now her bodyguard! "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ZARAKI HAS TO BE MY BODYGUARD?" Takes place 2 years after Aizen's defeat.

_**Chapter 1**_

_BOOM_

_Dai looked up from her spot on her bed, seeing dust settle all over the front of her apartment. She lived in an apartment that no one else lived in because nobody else could afford it. "What the hell….?" She mumbled and closed her book, making sure to grab her apartment key and headed outside. "Hello?" _

_She heard a pained groan and saw a very tall man walk out of the dust. His hair and eyes were the color of amethyst (weird hair color for a man O.o) and his hair was longish and extremely spiky at the top. He was covered in blood in a weird black uniform that looked very familiar from a show she watched. He also had a katana in his right hand, which except there was a long black chain extending from the hilt and the shape of a dragon on the very end of the hilt._

_The man let out a groaned pain and collapsed to the cement, blood already beginning to pool around him. "H-hey!" Dai quickly rushed over to the fallen stranger and gently rolled him onto his back. "Don't w-worry! I'm gonna call 9-!" _

"_W-what is….your name?" the man coughs, blood trickling down the side of his face. _

"_Dai Hideyo." Dai replied. "We have to get you to a hospital! Don't talk!" she demanded when he opened his mouth to speak. _

"_D-Dai….Hideyo….." the man wheezed and struggled to lift his katana. "I….need you to do…a favor for me." _

"_I said don't talk!" she said angrily. _

_The man shook his head. "You….will be a good owner for my…Zanpakuto…" he held out his katana to her. "Place….your hand on the…b-blade." _

_Wait…did he just say Zanpakuto? Dai thought. "Um….I'm not sure if…." _

"_P-please….." _

_Dai sighed. Of all the things she had gotten soft over. "Alright….." she reached out and placed her hand on the katana's blade. When she touched the gleaming silver, a burst of black energy erupted from the blade and consumed Dai. _

_She felt like she was suffocating, like something dark was crushing her. All of a sudden, it stopped and she was able to breathe again. The katana was now in her hand. "W-wait…what…did you just do?" _

"_I….g-gave you my power." The man sighed peacefully and smiled sadly. "How sad that I must die….but at least…..my power has passed onto you…." He began to fade away. _

"_Hey! Wait! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA GOING?" Dai screamed at the man, flailing her limbs at him. _

"_Take good care of my Zanpakuto…..Dai Hideyo." The man's amethyst eyes closed and he completely faded. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK MAN?" she screamed at the air. Dai sat there for several seconds until she felt a shiver run through her body. She glanced at the katana in her hand and glared at it. Then, without a second thought, she picked up the sheath, slid the katana in and walked inside. _

_She walked into the bathroom and switched the light on. However, when she looked at herself in the mirror, she let out a scream of bloody-murder. _

_Her once brown hair and her once blue eyes were now amethyst, her hair also being much straighter and spikier. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT GUY DO TO ME?" _

"I forever pray that man rots in hell." Dai snarled to herself as she walked into her apartment, clearly pissed off. She winced when she snarled, feeling her cheek throb from the pain. "Damn, the bitch had a mean right hook."

Dai's life had been completely turned around since that strange man gave her weird powers. She was able to see spirits now and communicate with them. However, the bad thing was that since both her hair and eyes were now an unnatural color, she was an easier target for bullies.

Dai scowled to herself, glaring at the katana that leaned up against the wall in a far corner in the living room. If it really was a Zanpakuto, then it should've spoken to her by now since she was its new master. "I hate my life….." she mumbled and put her head in her hands.

Meanwhile, in a completely different dimension, 1st Division Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto had called all the Division captains to a meeting.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called a meeting so early this morning." Yamamoto spoke, causing a few of the captains to grumble and/or yawn. "I am afraid we have lost one of our dear Lieutenants of the 1st Division, Ichiro Hiromasa, has passed away."

There were murmurs among the captains. They all knew that even though Ichiro Hiromasa was only a lieutenant, he had been a very powerful Soul Reaper. "How did he die?" Renji Abarai asks.

"Ichiro had been severely wounded by a Hollow and appeared in a place called Earth. Chojiro, if you may." Yamamoto motioned to his lieutenant.

Chojiro Sasakibe cleared his throat. "As far as we know, about ten days ago, Ichiro broke through the line that kept the Earth universe and ours apart. Every ten years for two weeks, that line breaks and Hollows pour into that world, feeding on the souls there. Apparently, everything in our world is only fictional in Earth's universe, according to Shinji Hirako."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Kenpachi Zaraki scoffed, which earned him a glare.

"We believe that due to Ichiro's death, he has passed on his powers to a human, like Rukia Kuckiki had done." Chojiro continued. "However, we do not have the human's name, but we have the human's location. The human settles in a place called New York City. If our enemies get their hands on the human, it may spell trouble for us."

"So what's the plan?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asks.

"We seek out the human. I'm sending out every captain and their lieutenant to search for the human. Meeting dismissed." Yamamoto replied.

….

Dai hit the wall with such force it took the breath right out of her lungs. She felt blood dribble down her lip and glanced up at the blonde before her. She was breathing heavily, her baby blue eyes filled with anger.

Ever since her once brown hair and blue eyes had turned amethyst, she had become a frequent target for bullies, especially Choko, her enemy. Dai spit out the blood from her mouth and grinned darkly at Choko. "Is that all you got?"

A foot collided with her face, sending Dai to the ground. She just began to get up.

"Why won't you stay down?" Choko screamed, grabbing the front of Dai's black shirt and hauling her up.

Dai wasn't a quitter and she surely wouldn't submit defeat. She just glared at Choko and the blonde began too punch her repeatedly, screaming at her. "H-hey! Knock it off, yer gonna kill her!" Choko's boyfriend pulled her back, allowing Dai to hit the ground. "Just stop it Choko, we don't wanna get a murder on our hands."

Choko muttered something underneath her breath and allowed her boyfriend to lead her away, stopping to glare at Dai as she passed. Dai felt bile rise in her throat and she immediately clutched a hand to her stomach, retching up whatever she had for dinner and red stuff—which she recognized as blood.

"Shit…." She swore quietly to herself and groaned as she stood up. She walked to her apartment (thank god her legs weren't beaten up) and into her apartment.

Dai kicked her shoes off and headed into the bathroom, swearing a few times as she cleaned up her cuts. She stripped off her bloodied shirt and noticed on her left side, a black and blue bruise right over her ribs. "Damn her…..now I gotta call off."

Dai sighed and stripped into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt and then went to bed. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a giant boom from outside. "What the-?" she questioned and was about to run outside, but grabbed the katana from the corner and headed outside.

It was a disaster.

"W-what….?" Her amethyst eyes were wide. "Who-?"

"_My my, who do we have here?" _a cold female voice asks.

Dai felt a cold sweat appear on the back of her neck and she slowly turned around to see a giant snake with a hole in the middle of its chest and a giant dragon also with a hole in the middle of its chest.

The dragon Hollow growled. _"This one has immense spiritual pressure! She will be wonderful to eat!" _

Dai quickly took the katana out of its sheath and pointed the blade at the Hollows. "Stay back." She ordered, taking a step back.

"_I'll let you go first." _The dragon Hollow said to the snake Hollow.

"_Gladly!" _the snake Hollow hissed and lunged at Dai. She quickly swung the katana, which cut across the snake's nostril. It hissed in pain, but didn't seem to be fazed by it and opened its jaws, reveling sharp fangs. Dai tried to run, but the Hollow clamped one of its gangs down into her shoulder and she screamed out in pain.

"_OW! THE HUMAN SLASHED MY EYE!" _the Hollow shrieked, writhing backwards when Dai slashed its eye.

Dai spun on her heels and began running. The dragon Hollow growled. _"Where do you think YOU'RE GOING?" _and it slashed its claws across her back.

Dai gasped out in pain, her amethyst eyes wide and cried out as she fell to the ground. She still clutched onto the katana and tried to get up, but cried out in pain when the dragon Hollow slammed her back down with its claw.

"_You want to do the honors?" _

"_I'm going to tear that human limb from limb." _The snake Hollow hissed and slithered towards Dai.

_T-this can't be it! _Dai thought, her eyes wide and full of fear. _I….I can't die! _

The snake Hollow lunged at her with jaws ready for the kill and Dai clenched her eyes shut, ready for the impact.

But….it never came.

Instead, she heard the snake Hollow scream out in pain. _"I CAN'T SEE!" _

"_What are you-AGGHHH?" _

Dai felt the claw's weight fall off her injured and bleeding back and she opened her eyes to see the dragon Hollow's arm right beside her. "Wha…..?"

"Isn't it a little unfair to attack an unarmed person?" a gruff, deep male voice questioned and Dai gasped, her amethyst eyes glancing over at the unknown guest.

He was tall, very tall, with a wild and aggressive appearance. His black hair was long and past his shoulders, his eyes the color of green. He wore a piece of an eye patch over his right eye, outlined with grey. There was a katana in his right hand, lying over his shoulder and had a jagged blade. The thing she noticed the most was the long, thin scar running down the left side of his face.

Dai recognized the outfit he was wearing and concluded.

_Is that…..Kenpachi Zaraki? _

…..

_Flashback, two minutes ago. _

"_Go left, left Kenny!" Yachiru pointed down the street and Kenpachi ran around the corner and down the street. _

"_Are you sure we're going the right way Yachiru?" _

"_I'm positive! Well, maybe." _

"_MAYBE? Whatdya mean maybe?" Kenpachi growled. "If you get us lost again-!" he suddenly halted in his steps, hearing a Hollow screech. "That's coming from the way we came! Damnit Yachiru, you led us the wrong way!" _

_Yachiru smacked his shoulder and pouted. "Fine. I ain't helping you!" _

"_Tch." Kenpachi muttered and ran to the source of the Hollow scream. _

_End flashback_

"_YOU! YOU SLASHED MY OTHER EYE!" _the snake Hollow screamed, now blind in both eyes.

Kenpachi just snorted, ignoring the two Hollows for a second and glanced over at the down human. She couldn't be any older than 18 or 19, with long, amethyst and spiked hair and eyes. _Tch, the same as Ichiro. _He thought and noticed the katana she clutched in her hands. _That's also Ichiro's Zanpakuto. This must be the human we needed to track down. _

"_I'LL KILL YOU!" _the snake Hollow screamed again and lunged at Kenpachi, who merely dodged to the side and watched as the Hollow hit the wall, face-first.

"Yachiru, go see if the human is alright."

Yachiru bounced off her captain's shoulder and over to the human. "Gosh, are you alright? Those wounds look pretty deep."

The human's amethyst eyes glared hard at Yachiru. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK? OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

Yachiru pouted. "No need to yell."

Dai grumbled to herself and struggled to stand, crying out as her back screamed out in pain. She clutched the katana in her hand tightly. "Hey, you shouldn't get up." The pink-haired girl, Yachiru spoke.

"Shut up." Dai growled and managed to get herself onto her knees. "Imma gonna kick that Hollow's ass for scarring me….."

Yachiru looked over at Kenpachi, who looked just as confused. "Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like get herself killed." Kenpachi muttered and slashed at the dragon Hollow as it clawed at it, slicing a claw off.

Right when he said that, the human girl leaped at the dragon Hollow, her katana raised over her head. "DIE!"

And the Hollow's tail connected with her stomach, making her cough up blood. She hit the wall with such a force it knocked her out and she fell to the ground, incapacitated.

"Whoops." Yachiru said when Kenpachi glared at her.

The dragon Hollow growled and it grabbed the snake Hollow. _"We'll be back for you Kenpachi Zaraki!" _and both Hollows disappeared.

Yachiru walked over to the girl's unconscious form, knelt down and began poking her. "Kenny, do you think she's dead?"

"Tch." Kenpachi muttered, sheathing his Zanpakuto. "Maybe."

The girl let out a small groan and opened her amethyst eyes, glancing up at both Soul Reapers. "You gotta me fucking kidding me….." and then she passed out again.

Yachiru grabbed the katana's sheath and slid the katana into its sheath before jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulder. He picked up the unconscious human and they began walking.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Hell if I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hate my Life**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Oh my fucking god, I hurt so badly…_Dai thought miserably as she came to. She felt waves of pain wash throughout her entire back and in her shoulder and ribs. She gave a small groan and opened her amethyst eyes.

She saw the white ceiling above her, the sound of a fan operating. She glanced over to her right and saw that she was lying on the floor, like in the Japanese culture. She saw sunlight poking through the windows and thought to herself. _Where the hell am I? _

"Oh, you're awake. That's good, I thought we were gonna have to put you on support." A gentle, female voice spoke.

Dai looked up to see a young looking woman, who was definitely shorter than her. She had blue eyes and long, black hair that was worn as a large braid in front. She wore about the same outfit as the other (Kenpachi Zaraki) had worn. "My name is Retsu Unohana. I am captain of the 4th Division. Your wounds were severe, but you will be alright." She knelt down beside Dai and then reached out with her right hand, touching Dai's bandaged forehead. "Hmm, good." And she took her hand back.

Dai's eyes widened. _S-so…I'm really in the Bleach universe! I'm in the Soul Society! _Dai quickly sat up, but closed one eye tightly as pain washed throughout her body.

"Wait, you're not-." Unohana began, but was interrupted when Dai sped past her and out of the room.

Dai noticed her entire torso was covered in bandages and she wore her grey sweat pants, but nothing else. Her bare feet pattered on the tile floor softly as she ran down the hallway. _This place is like a fucking maze! _She thought. Her hair caressed her face as she quietly ran and then turned the corner, only to see two Soul Reapers talking amongst themselves.

She quickly went back around the corner to find another way and saw two more coming her way. She mentally cursed and quickly opened a door, throwing herself in and watched the two Soul Reapers go by before closing the door and sighing in relief.

"That was a close one…." She whispered.

She suddenly felt like something…or _someone _was watching her. She slowly turned around and almost screamed.

All thirteen division captains were looking at her.

_S-shit…I must be in the Captains' Assembly Hall. _She thought, her face going pale.

"Ah," Yamamoto spoke, causing the human to flinch. "Just in time young one."

"J-j-just in time…?" the human stammered. "B-but I-."

"Now now, there is no need for you to be afraid of us." Yamamoto spoke gently. "We are merely-."

"I'M GOING FUCKING INSANE!" the girl shrieked and then opened the door and bolted down the hallway.

"Well then," Yamamoto spoke and turned back to the other 12 captains, looking at Kenpachi. "Captain Zaraki, please go fetch the human."

"Why do I have to do it?" Kenpachi grumbled.

"Because you are faster."

"Tch, fine."

"Wake up, wake up!" Dai pounded her head with her fist a bunch of times. "Damn! I'm really in the Bleach universe!" She glanced up at the sky, seeing the clouds move. "I gotta find a way out of here."

"Going somewhere?"

Dai froze as a large shadow seemed to consume her and she slowly turned around, facing a large man. Kenpachi Zaraki. "Uh…" she said weakly. "I was…gonna…um…leave and…." That's when she bolted down the hallway. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Unknown to her, Kenpachi just smirked. "This'll be fun."

…..

"This isn't happening! This is not happening!" Dai whispered to herself as she ran down the hallways (the ones that were outside). It was like a fucking maze! "God, I hate my life! Why must you torture me so?"

She suddenly saw Kenpachi run around the corner and she yelped, ducking into another outside hallway and watched him run past. "Whew, that was a close one." She sighed in relief.

"What was a close one?"

"SHIT! GO AWAY! LEMME ALONE!" Dai shrieked, bolting off down the outside hallway with Kenpachi hot on her heels. "Go away, shoo! Stranger danger!"

Kenpachi was starting to get annoyed. The human was fast and she stayed a good twenty feet ahead of him. _Shouldn't she be tired by now? _He thought. _Well, she was given Ichiro's powers, so it doesn't surprise me at all. _

_Damn this guy won't quit! _Dai thought and sped up. She sped up another two feet ahead of him and then turned the corner, only to be met with a dead end. "Shit…"

"Now you have nowhere to run." Kenpachi chuckled and Dai slowly turned around, her face growing pale and her amethyst eyes wide as his shadow seemed to consume her.

She let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Hmm?" Rangiku blinked when she heard a very loud, female scream. "What was that?"

"Captain Zaraki must've caught the human." Toshiro replied.

"Ah."

"C'mon! Let go!"

"NO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Dai cried, anime tears rolling down her face.

Kenpachi's right hand was pulling on her leg, but she had a very strong grip on the pole in front of her. He growled in an annoyed way. "This is annoying." And he gave one last, final harsh tug.

Dai yelped loudly as she lost her grip on the pole, but instead tried to dig her fingers into the concrete. "NOOO! I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!" _Men like HIM are sexually deprived! They're itching for a young person like me! I bet even Byakuya hasn't gotten laid in a hundred years! _

"Let's go, I'm tired of chasing you." He tugged on her leg again, but she resorted to digging her fingers into the concrete, leaving nail marks. He sighed in annoyance and let go of her leg, instead grabbing her wrist and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Lemme go! I am a black belt in martial arts!" Dai screeched, pounding her fists on the giant's back as he walked. "I WILL kick your ass!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see that."

CHOMP

Dai bit his shoulder, which seemed very, _very _tough underneath. She cringed, feeling the arm around her legs tighten. "Did you really think biting me would make me let you go?"

Dai whined and let her head hang after releasing him. "I'm gonna die…..goodbye cruel world."

…..

"Ah, Captain Zaraki." Yamamoto spoke when Kenpachi entered with the human slung over his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing her."

"Whatever." Kenpachi muttered and shook the girl. "Hey, you still alive?"

"No." Dai mumbled. "I've dead and gone to hell for all the stuff I've done. Can you let me down? I think I'm gonna puke." Her poor stomach throbbed.

He dropped her.

"Stupid…jackass…." Dai grumbled underneath her breath, rubbing her tail bone. She finally managed to stand up and stared at the thirteen captains after Kenpachi went to his spot. Her back throbbed a bit. _I hurt. _

"Now, I am sure you are very confused about why we have brought you here to the Soul Society." Yamamoto spoke, causing Dai to snort, smoke coming from her nostrils, like a dragon. "And we already know we are fictional in your world, according to Captain Hirako."

_Wait…Kensei's a captain….Shinji's a captain…this must be after Aizen's defeat. Tch, I hated that bastard anyway. _"You're damn right I'm confused. What's with those Hollows getting into my world? How 'bout the Soul Reaper dude?"

"The Soul Reaper you encountered several days ago was Ichiro Hiromasa, a Lieutenant in the 1st Division. We know he has passed away and that he has passed on his powers to you." Yamamoto replied. "Ichiro was a very powerful Soul Reaper and we were afraid that if our enemies got their hands on you, it would not have been good."

"So….I'm only here…..because of that Soul Reaper dude….?" She spoke slowly, her anger building up.

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Some of the captains snickered at her anger and she only glared intensely at them. "Great, so what am I supposed to do while I'm here? I get bored easily!"

"Well, we will train you to control your new powers. And until our enemies are defeated, Captain Zaraki will look after you." Yamamoto spoke, causing both Kenpachi and Dai to go 'eh'.

The area filled with silence and suddenly the girl's spiritual pressure rose greatly, causing some of the captains to gasp. She had a black aura around her and a very, _very _dark look on her face. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT ZARAKI HAS TO BE MY BODYGUARD?" she screamed angrily, her spiritual pressure shaking the entire room. "THIS IS SO FUCKING STUPID! TAKE ME BACK TO MY WORLD OR I'LL-!"

She stopped because blood spurted out from her back and her skin became deathly pale. "Uh….I don't feel so good…." She moaned and then collapsed.

"Captain Unohana, heal her quickly!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I Hate my Life**

_**Chapter 3**_

Dai winced loudly as Captain Unohana ran her fingers down the scars on her back. "Hmm, it seems like your wounds are healing quite quickly. Interesting, of course Ichiro had accelerated healing."

Dai snorted. "So, do I still need to wear bandages?" all she had to cover her front was a towel.

"No, but if the wounds bleed again, then we'll have to bandage them up again." Unohana replied and handed Dai a Soul Reaper outfit. "Here, this is what you'll be wearing while you're here. Unless you would like to wear something else."

"Well…I guess I can wear the uniform until I can get my own clothes." Dai rubbed the back of her head while Unohana also handed her undergarments. "Thanks. Hey, I have a question. Am I a Soul Reaper now?"

"Yes, which means when you go to the world of the living, nobody will see you." Unohana replied with a smile. "Unless you have a gigai." She stood up. "I'll leave you to take a bath. Good day Dai-chan." And then she left.

Dai eventually found the bathroom and took a quick one, making sure no one was peeking around. She then dressed in the Soul Reaper uniform and glanced at the Zanpakuto in her hands. "Ichiro…..Hiromasa. Why did you give me this? I'm no Soul Reaper…" she sighed and placed the Zanpakuto in her sash. "I'm just a 19-year old with no future." She walked back into the building and into the Lieutenant's assembly room, where she found several lieutenants staring at her.

"Oh! You must be Dai-Chan!" a blonde-haired female squealed and enveloped Dai in a giant hug, squishing her with her big breasts. "You're so cute! Yes you are!"

"Um….Rangiku…..I can't breathe…" Dai wheezed, which only caused Rangiku to squeeze harder.

"Rangiku, if my captain finds out you're trying to kill her, he'll give you a bashing over the head." Ikkaku said in annoyance.

"I certainly agree with Rangiku!" Yumichika said, bouncing around happily. "Dai-chan is quite cute! I would certainly love to give her a makeover."

_M-m-makeover! _Dai mentally panicked and yanked herself away from Rangiku. The two approached her and Dai sweat-dropped, and then she ran out of the room like a bat out of hell.

Meanwhile, Kenpachi and Yachiru looked around for the girl called Dai-chan. That's when she ran past them, screaming her head off. "I DON'T WANT NO MAKEOVER!"

"Come back! We only want to make you pretty!" Yumichika exclaimed as he and Rangiku ran past Kenpachi after Dai.

Both captain and lieutenant stared after them. Yachiru blinked. "She's fast…"

"I wish Yumichika would just leave her beauty alone." Ikkaku grumbled. "Well, looks like I gotta save Dai, unless you want to join in Captain."

And then Dai collided with Ikkaku's side. "Damn, I must've circled around. But you gotta help me! Those two are trying to give me a makeover and I don't want one!"

"Dai-chan!" Rangiku squealed.

"Alright, knock it off you two." Kenpachi growled. "She clearly doesn't want a makeover, so don't give her one."

Rangiku pouted. "Fine! I'm gonna go bother my captain." And she strutted off.

Dai sighed in relief. "That was a close one." She glanced up at the sky and immediately her face went pale. "Uh….."

"What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku asks.

"I have a deadly fear of heights."

Ikkaku grinned to himself and Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow. "Hey-what are you doing?" Dai yelped when Ikkaku grabbed the back of her robes and picked her up without much effort. Did she really not weigh that much?

Ikkaku's grin widened. "Now FLY!" and he threw her.

Dai's scream of terror was loud enough to stop people from doing what they were doing to look. All they saw was a girl flying through the air and then they went back to what they were doing. From where Ikkaku and Kenpachi stood, Dai seemed to clutch onto a tall tower and stay there, trembling violently.

"And she has left the building!" Ikkaku laughed, earning a smack over the head by Yachiru.

"That was mean baldy! Now we gotta go get her! Let's go Kenny!" Yachiru glared at Ikkaku, who seethed with anger as she and Kenpachi left to go save Dai from falling to her death.

"Tch…." Ikkaku grumbled. "I wouldn't let her fall anyways…."

"Okay, okay….." Dai breathed, carefully stepping over the very slim edge of the tower to the building next to her. Her foot slipped, but she managed to catch herself. "Oh…..I'm gonna fucking kill Ikkaku went I get down from here."

"Dai-chan!"

Dai looked down to see Kenpachi and Yachiru. Her skin became paler and she moaned. "Don't look down….don't look down."

"You're a Soul Reaper, jump down." Kenpachi commanded.

"No way! It's like a thousand feet down and I'll hit the ground!" Dai yelled down at them and then the edge underneath her foot crumbled. She managed to catch the edge of the tower. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Kenpachi sighed. "This is annoying, I'll have to make sure she hits Ikkaku later on." He held out his arms. "Just jump, I'll catch you."

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? YOU'LL LET ME FALL AND BREAK MY HEAD OPEN!" Dai screamed down at the man and then the edge she was holding onto crumbled.

"Kenny, she's falling! Catch her!" Yachiru shouted in her captain's ear and he ran forwards to catch the falling and screaming girl.

And then Ikkaku appeared out of nowhere and caught Dai, landing on the ground gracefully. "See? I told you I wouldn't let her fall." He set Dai down on her feet and her thanks to him; she grabbed her Zanpakuto sheath and began hitting him with it.

"OW-OW! QUIT HITTING ME DAMNIT!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THREW ME YOU BALD-HEADED BASTARD! HEY! COME BACK HERE! DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME!"

Kenpachi and Yachiru watched in amusement as Dai ran after Ikkaku, hitting him with the sheath of her Zanpakuto. He was going to have a bruised head later on.

"Go Dai-chan!"

…

Rangiku blinked as Ikkaku, Dai, Kenpachi and Yachiru walked towards them. "Oh dear, what happened to your head Ikkaku?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Ikkaku fumed, his face very dark.

"Ah, that must've been the spiritual pressure I felt just recently." Rangiku smiled. "Dai-chan, you have a very short temper."

"Hmph." Dai scoffed. "Do you have any lemon flavored tea?"

"Hmm, actually I think we do. Follow me."

Ikkaku stared after Dai as she followed Rangiku into the Lieutenants' Assembly Room. "I never took her for a person to like tea."

Dai thanked Rangiku after she was given her lemon-flavored tea. "So Dai-chan, what did you do before Ichiro gave you his powers?" Rangiku asks.

"Well, my parents died when I was 9 and I went to go live with my grandparents until I turned 18. So far, I've been living on my own, working at a bar/restaurant. My grandparents are rich, so I got money easily." Dai took a sip of her drink. "So, if I want to go to the human world and have humans see me, I'll wear a gigai, right?"

"Yeah. Another question, how much do you know about us?"

"Basically everything. How long has it been since the defeat of Aizen?"

"Hmmm…." Rangiku thought to herself. "About two years now. Ichigo just recently recovered his powers….."

_Then the battle with Xcution is over….._Dai thought, staring down at her drink. It became cold all of a sudden at the thought of her parents. She lost her appetite for her tea and stood up. "I need to be alone for a while."

Rangiku watched as Dai left the room, brushing by Ikkaku who just walked into the room. "Where's she going?" he questions.

"She said she needed to be alone for a while."

Meanwhile, Dai walked into the North Rukongai district, her head down. She remembered when she was nine-years old, she was told her parents died in a deadly car accident.

"You're so pathetic! Why don't you go crawl in a hole and die?" a boy's voice called out and Dai blinked.

"Yeah, you're so weak and pathetic! You'll never become a Soul Reaper!"

Dai's amethyst eyes narrowed and she walked to the source of the yelling, finding two young boys who both looked around 11 to 12 and a little girl, who looked around 9 or 10. She was very small, with short bright blue hair and bright blue eyes. All she wore was a bright blue kimono that covered her small frame.

"I will! I will become a Soul Reaper!" the girl said defensively and one of the boys roughly pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Dai growled, approaching them and they all looked at her. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size kid?"

"Go away old hag! We're busy!" the second boy said.

Dai's left eye twitched and her right hand immediately went to her Zanpakuto, causing the boys to gasp as her spiritual pressure rose greatly and a dark aura appeared behind her. "You wanna say that to my face again kid?"

"N-no! I-!"

"THEN GET LOST BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!"

The boys immediately ran off and Dai growled as her spiritual pressure went back to normal and the dark aura behind her disappeared. She crouched down in front of the girl. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah." She sniffed and looked at Dai's Zanpakuto. "Is that…a Zanpakuto?"

Dai smirked. "Yep."

"So you're a Soul Reaper?"

"Yep, I recently just became one." Dai replied and helped the girl stand up. "I'm Dai Hideyo."

"I'm Yuki." The girl replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**I Hate my Life**

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, why do you wanna become a Soul Reaper?"

"Because they're strong and they protect the innocent!" Yuki replied with a smile on her face. "Besides, it would be really cool to carry around a Zanpakuto."

Dai chuckled. "Well, you've got a lot of learning to do before you even attempt to become a Soul Reaper kid."

Yuki was on Dai's shoulders as Dai walked through the forest. "Who were those boys?"

"They're just jealous because I wanna become a Soul Reaper and they're too weak." Yuki replied, folding her hands on top of Dai's spiky head.

"Well, boys that age are usually mean." Dai spoke and suddenly, both of them heard the scream of a Hollow and it sounded near.

Meanwhile, back at the Seireitei Kenpachi was taking his afternoon nap when he was woken to the scream of a Hollow. "Kenny! That sounded like a Hollow!" Yachiru said, jumping onto his shoulder.

"Sounded near." Kenpachi grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"And Dai-chan is still out there!"

"Stay close to me." Dai commanded to Yuki, bringing out her Zanpakuto. She looked frantically around for the Hollow.

"_My my, what have we here?" _

Both girls froze and turned around to see a giant Hollow. _"You have a wonderful and delicious spiritual pressure!" _

"Stay back." Dai commanded, amethyst eyes glaring at the monstrous Hollow. "Yuki, run!"

Yuki ran away as fast as she could, back into the district and heard a scream of pain come back from the forest and that's when she bumped into a very large man with a pink-haired girl sitting on his shoulder.

"Oi, you seen a girl with purple hair around here?" the man asks.

Meanwhile, Dai breathed heavily, bleeding heavily from her shoulder. She swung at the Hollow again, but it just laughed. _"You're so weak!" _and it kicked her roughly.

She hit a tree trunk harshly, gasping in pain and then falling to the ground. She tried to get up as the Hollow approached her. "Damnit…"

"Dai-chan!" she heard two female voices call out and Dai glanced over to see Yuki with Kenpachi and Yachiru. The Hollow was distracted and she growled. "Take this!" she jumped up and slashed the Hollow's hand off. It screeched out in pain and Dai landed beside the others.

"That's a huge Hollow." Kenpachi mused. "Guess I'll take care of it. Yachiru, watch these two."

Yachiru jumped off his shoulder while he went to go deal with the Hollow. "Are you okay Dai-chan? You look hurt."

"Ah, I'm fine Yachiru. Just a scratch." Dai replied, but then she felt something sharp pierce her back. _Wha…what is this….? _And then everything went black.

The Hollow laughed as it pulled Dai's unconscious body towards him, a long black appendage in her back. Kenpachi growled and stepped forwards, but the Hollow stopped. _"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Take one more step and I'll drain her spiritual energy so fast that you wouldn't even blink." _

"Let her go and fight me. She's not strong."

"_Oh, I don't think so. I can feel her spiritual energy, especially when she's angry. If you want her back, you'll have to fight me." _And it vanished.

"DAMNIT!" Kenpachi shouted angrily.

….

_It feels like…..my spiritual energy is being drained…painfully…and slowly. What….what am I supposed to do against a monstrous Hollow like this one…? I can't! I'm too weak!_

"_You start believing that and it'll happen." _a deep, male voice spoke.

Dai's amethyst eyes slowly opened and she found herself staring up at the sky. "Where….am I?"

"_Your inner world." _

Dai sat up and found herself looking into yellow eyes with black slits. "Yahh!" she yelped and scooted backwards.

"_Are you always like this?" _

Dai took a closer look and saw a very large black dragon, complete with all four limbs and giant wings. "Are you….my Zanpakuto?" she asks.

"_Correct, now, would you like this form or my human form?" _the dragon asked.

"Um….well, I'd like to see your human form…."

"_Very well." _The dragon suddenly exploded into a ray of smoke and as the smoke disappeared, Dai saw a very tall man in his late twenties, with long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and leaving his spiked bangs down. His eyes were the same color as in his dragon form, his skin was slightly tanned and he was muscular. He wore a tattered Soul Reaper outfit, reveling his chest and the bottom of his outfit was torn below his left leg and his feet were bare. "This is my human form. I've only shown my form once, to my former owner, Ichiro Hiromasa."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about-." Dai began, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Right now, we have to worry about you." He spoke. "Now, I'm going to tell you my name."

"Your name…?"

"Yes, my name is….."

….

Dai felt many Soul Reapers approaching her and the Hollow as she came to. She also felt the appendage in her back draining her spiritual energy.

"_Ah, your friends are coming to-AAGGHHH!" _

The appendage that pierced Dai's back was cut off by Dai's Zanpakuto just as the others arrived. She managed to stand, weakened but still strong. "You won't….hurt anyone this time. Fly Kokuryu, As You Soar Above the Heavens!" she shouted and a black light enveloped her.

"What's going on?" Yachiru asks.

"It seems Dai has finally learned the name of her Zanpakuto." Ikkaku replied as the black mist finally faded away.

Kokuryu's blade was now longer, extending up to six feet. The chain had become longer and wrapped around Dai's right arm. The Hollow only laughed. _"Haha! That's not much!" _

Dai only grinned and swung her Zanpakuto as the Hollow reached for her. The Hollow's hand was sliced clean off and it howled out in pain. "Let's see you recover from this!" she raised Kokuryu above her head as it began to glow. "Kuroi Shogekiha!" and she slammed it onto the ground.

The impact created a giant black shockwave and immediately drove right through the Hollow, but it wasn't finished. Two more, but smaller shockwaves drove right through the Hollow, cutting off both of its large arms. The Hollow bellowed out as it was sliced in half and disintegrated into the air.

Dai panted heavily and then the chain around her arm vanished and she collapsed to the ground, her Zanpakuto clattering away. Unohana quickly came over and began to heal her while Yuki sat at her side.

"You still wanna become a Soul Reaper kid?" Dai asks the bluenette.

"Uh-huh!" Yuki beamed. "I wanna become strong like you."

Dai sighed. "Well, if you believe you can do it, you'll succeed."

The others stayed aside while Unohana healed Dai's wounds. "Captain Zaraki," Yamamoto spoke. "I want you to begin training Dai first thing tomorrow. She will need to learn her Bankai and skills."

Kenpachi sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

…

"Training with the captain eh?" Ikkaku laughed as he, Yumichika and Dai went out to the training grounds. "I pity you."

"Now now Ikkaku, the captain is not that bad."

"Does it really look like I don't know Kenpachi?" Dai frowned. "Everything to him, including training, means fighting for your life. Oh joy, I'm gonna have a blast."

"Oi, girl! Hurry up!" Kenpachi said in an annoyed tone. Yachiru was sitting on the sidelines as Dai came up, bringing out her Zanpakuto.

_Be on your guard. I know Kenpachi Zaraki. _Kokuryu spoke in her mind.

"Dully noted." Dai muttered.

"Let's get started." Kenpachi spoke and then charged at her.

_Crap, I forgot about his speed! _Dai thought and barely dodged out of the way as his Zanpakuto sliced into her cheek, leaving crimson fluid to drip down. She backed away and threw up her blade as Kenpachi hammered down onto her, swing after swing after swing. _Damn! _

She jumped away and shouted. "Fly Kokuryu, As You Soar Above the Heavens!" a black mist enveloped her and it faded away a few seconds, reveling her Shikai form. She charged at Kenpachi and swung, but he dodged swiftly and lightly knocked her blade away, cutting across her collarbone.

"Shit!" she swore and dodged a swing again, then cutting upwards, finally into Kenpachi's flesh. Blood dripped down his skin and she grinned. "Y'know, for a recently acquired Soul Reaper, I've cut into your flesh a lot sooner than Ichigo did."

"Ha!" Kenpachi scoffed. "You're just like Ichigo! He thought he would win if he cut me! Well, both you and he THOUGHT WRONG!" he shouted and charged at her.


End file.
